O Clã Uzumaki
by delightfulrain
Summary: A história do Clã Uzumaki de Uzoshiogakure fora bruscamente interrompida como resultado da Guerra Ninja. Os poucos sobreviventes vivem escondidos e espalhados pelo mundo. Entretanto, a chegada de uma certa kunoichi em Konohagakure deve mudar a história dessa família e de muitas outras.


Sentiu uma tristeza enorme ao olhar os destroços do que antes havia sido uma vila onde a longevidade reinava. Embora já estivesse destruída havia muito, o impacto causado ao se perceber a ação do tempo e de intempéries era muito forte. Muitos edifícios estavam soterrados e os poucos que permaneciam em pé, estavam destroçados.

– Ok! Vamos lá.

Ayumi começou a revirar as coisas em busca de pergaminhos ou manuscritos, algo que a guerra não tivesse levado. Embora _Uzoshiogakure_ tivesse sido devastada, Ayumi esperava que ainda pudesse encontrar algo no meio dos destroços. Crescera ouvindo sua família falar sobre os pergaminhos ocultos que ainda se encontravam lá e que continham técnicas muito poderosas, que se caíssem em mãos erradas, poderiam causar muita destruição. Os Uzumaki fizeram o possível para esconder esses segredos, quando viram que não iriam mais resistir. O avô de Ayumi era um dos responsáveis por guardar os maiores segredos de Uzoshiogakure, e sacrificou sua vida para que os jutsus mais poderosos da aldeia não caíssem em mãos erradas.

Ela não o conheceu, mas desde que ouviu sua história, jurou a si mesma que reconstruiria sua aldeia e o nome de sua família. Com o apoio dos membros do pequeno vilarejo em que vivia, decidiu partir para Konohagakure, onde poderia se aperfeiçoar nas artes ninjas. Entretanto, antes de fazer isso, queria ir para o local onde a história dos Uzumaki havia sido brusca e dolorosamente interrompida. Queria ver a destruição causada pela guerra, não para alimentar qualquer sentimento de ódio contra as nações que haviam feito aquilo, mas para imaginar como havia sido aquele lugar antes de tudo.

\- Se ainda há algo escondido aqui, com certeza não vai ser revelado tão facilmente. Terei que usar meu chackra para ver se algo responde a ele.

Começou a se concentrar e pouco a pouco, grandes quantidades de chackra passaram a emanar de dentro dela. Era madrugada, e o poder que a cercava brilhava fortemente, como uma estrela no céu. Abriu os olhos e sentiu a sua volta algo diferente. Era como se a vida que tinha deixado aquele lugar, começasse a voltar e a aldeia respondesse ao poder do chackra especial que circulava dentro dos Uzumaki. Reiniciou sua procura e, sentiu-se atraída a uma entrada que dava para um túnel subterrâneo. A porta estava emperrada, devido a quantidade de destroços que estavam sobre ela. Ayumi começou a retirá-los, um a um, e tocou a maçaneta, o que provocou um choque muito grande e ela foi lançada contra uma parede que ainda permanecia em pé. "Os Uzumaki e seus Justus de selamento. Com certeza não vai ser fácil abrir nenhuma porta aqui." Levantou-se e iria tentar abrir a porta novamente, quando percebeu que todo seu chackra havia se esvaído. Estava cansada e ofegante e, ao olhar para a porta, viu que ela brilhava e algumas inscrições começavam a aparecer. O símbolo dos Uzumaki brilhava forte e, ao pouco, o texto tornava-se legível e podia-se ler:

 _"_ _Somente os que daqui são, poderão ser o que os daqui eram."_

Ayumi tentou abrir a porta novamente e a maçaneta funcionou, como se fosse nova. "Exatamente como o pensei: o fuin só se abre diante do chackra Uzumaki." Levantou a porta e adentrou a câmara. Lá dentro, tudo já se encontrava iluminado com uma luz azul. Percebeu que o que gerava aquela luz era seu próprio chackra e chegou ao fim do corredor, onde havia dois caminhos, um a sua direita e outro a sua esquerda. Na parede haviam inscrições que não eram legíveis. Ela concentrou algum chackra nas pontas dos dedos e tocou na parede, que se iluminou como um painel. Agora podiam-se ler as inscrições e tratavam-se de instruções para acesso às câmaras da direita e da esquerda. Algum tipo de jutsu era exigido para adentrar às câmaras.

— Muito esperto. À não quer que soubessem usar o jutsu, ninguém poderia entrar aqui. Me pergunto que tipo de segredo está guardado sobre essas portas.

Reconheceu que para a porta a sua esquerda, precisaria usar um jutsu de selamento de quatro pontas.

— Isso eu sei fazer. – Pensou consigo mesma. Repetiu a técnica ensinada pelo pai e a porta se abriu, o local se iluminou com a mesma luz azul que iluminava o restante da câmara. Entrou, e se deparou com um grande salão, cujo pé direito deveria ter em torno de 10 metros de altura. Havia uma escada em espiral que dava para a parte baixa do salão. Ela desceu a escada, admirando a beleza do local. As colunas eram pintadas e havia símbolos do clã Uzumaki desenhados na parede. Os pergaminhos se acumulavam em grandes prateleiras que iam do térreo até o teto do salão. Ayumi sentiu como se pertencesse aquele local. Olhava tudo e um sentimento de familiaridade a inundava. Quando ia se aproximar de um dos pergaminhos, sentiu um chakra muito poderoso se aproximando. Sabia que alguém estava a caminho do vilarejo. Subiu a escada imediatamente. Quando saiu da sala, a luz se apagou e porta fechou-se com grande estrondo. Correu pela câmara e saiu de lá o mais rápido possível. Moveu a grande porta e absorveu todo seu chackra dali. Observou que a porta estava lacrada novamente e aproveitou para retornar as pedras e destroços para o mesmo local. Escondeu-se justamente a tempo de perceber um caçador ANBU entrando na vila. Viu sua tatuagem e identificou-o imediatamente como um ANBU de Konohagakure. Percebeu que ele estava sozinho, e que permaneceu parado no meio da aldeia, olhando fixamente em sua direção. Ela se mostrou.

— Um ANBU de Konohagakure sozinho nos destroços _Uzoshiogakure._ Confesso que estou um pouco curiosa.

— Acho que a surpresa é mútua. Mas a julgar pelo seu chackra e a cor do cabelo, talvez quem deva se sentir como intruso aqui seja eu.

Ayumi o observou por um momento. Sentiu uma sensação estranha que combinava terror e simpatia ao admirá-lo. Era jovem, talvez tivesse entre 12 e 13 anos, como ela.

— Um ANBU tão jovem. O que faz em _Uzoshiogakure?_

— Pela sua aparência, posso dizer que não é uma shinobi de alguma vila. Mas ainda assim, reconhece um ANBU de Konohagakure. Deve saber que o que faço aqui não deve ser revelado a ninguém.

— Como esperado. Seria muito fácil se você simplesmente me contasse, não? – Riu alegremente, para a surpresa de Itachi. - Mas talvez eu deva contar-lhe, que como bem observado por você, sou uma Uzumaki, e embora esteja destruído, esse lugar já foi o lar do meu clã. Dessa forma, sugiro que se retire. Até onde sei, ANBUS fazem missões acompanhados de uma equipe. Embora você esteja trajado como um, está sozinho, uma vez que não há outro chackra tão perto. Ou seja, parece que está aqui por motivos pessoais.

— Impressionante. Então você carrega a habilidade especial dos Uzumaki com o chakra.

— E, a julgar pela forma como o _seu chakra_ concentra-se nos olhos, você carrega uma Kekkei genkai visual. Vindo de Konohagakure e considerando meu azar, vou assumir que estou lidando com um portador do Sharingan.

Itachi ficou impressionado. Ela poderia não estar usando nenhuma bandana, mas tinha as habilidades de um ninja.

— Você sabe muito sobre Konohagakure. Mas não importa. Hoje é o dia em que o ANBU deve revelar sua missão. – Ele deu de ombros e continou. – Você é Uzumaki Ayumi-san, correto?

Ela o olhou fixamente, com certo espanto.

\- Como sabe quem sou?

\- Hokage-sama foi avisado que estaria aqui e pediu que eu a convidasse a ir até Konohagakure. Ele disse que você saberia do que se trata.

Ayumi mordeu os lábios e cruzou os braços, visualmente irritada. "Não acredito que ele contou pro velho. Ele não acredita em mim mesmo", pensou.

\- Já que sabe meu nome, por que não se apresenta?

\- A identidade de um ANBU deve ser mantida em segredo. É somente conhecida pelo Hokage.

Ayumi riu.

\- No momento em que o vir, sem a máscara, andando por Konohagakure, saberei que é você. Você pode esconder seu rosto, mas a assinatura do seu chackra não pode ser escondida.

Ele suspirou e retirou a máscara. Assim como ela, estava mesmo entre os 12 e 13 anos. Tinha boa aparência e os olhos vermelhos, com as marcas características de um Sharingan.

\- Sharingan. Como é mesmo o nome do seu clã?

\- Uchiha. Eu sou Uchiha Itachi.

Ela se aproximou dele, saltando por entre os destroços. Ao se aproximar, seus olhos voltaram à cor preta e a sensação de terror que ela sentia desapareceu. Agora ela o fitava curiosa, sentindo-se completamente confortável ao seu lado. Como se ele tivesse o coração mais puro do mundo, como se não fosse um membro da equipe de assassinato da aldeia, como se fosse um menino de 12 anos.

\- Nunca tinha visto um portador do Sharingan na minha vida. Deve ser um fardo pesado de se carregar.

Ele a olhou com espanto, como se pela primeira vez, alguém conseguisse exprimir algo que nem mesmo ele havia conseguido verbalizar.

\- Vamos?

\- Vamos.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por boa parte do caminho, até que ela falou:

\- Você deve ser um shinobi impressionante. Quantos anos tem?

\- 12 anos. Mas e quanto a você? Não pertence a vila alguma, mas sabe muito e aparenta ter um poder impressionante.

\- Você acha? Não seja tão arrogante a ponto de pensar que só vilas ocultas podem formar bons ninjas.

\- Não tinha a intenção de parecer presunçoso, mas a verdade é que as vilas concentram, sim, a maior parte do poderio bélico existente. Mas não vou fingir que não existem pessoas superdotadas pelo mundo, que nunca receberam treinamento. Essas podem ser as mais perigosas, porque nunca aprenderam os valores que devem ser ensinados juntos com o poder.

\- Eu não sou uma dessas pessoas superdotadas. Mas minha família pertenceu a _Uzoshiogakure_ e meu avô fez questão de nos ensinar tudo o que ele sabia sobre ser um ninja. Eu não o conheci, mas ele ensinou ao meu pai, que me ensinou tudo o que sei. Mas pelo jeito ele não tem confiança alguma em mim, pra achar que preciso de uma babá para achar Konohagakure.

\- Como assim?

\- Meu desejo é reconstruir _Uzoshiogakure._ Vou reconstruir minha vila e restaurar o poder do meu clã.

Ele ficou em silêncio. Finalmente, perguntou:

\- Você busca vingança?

\- Vingança... Não seria injustificada. Destruíram meu país e deixaram apenas as ruínas. E por que motivo? Porque queriam os jutsus. Queriam o poder. – Ela parou e olhou para cima. Por entre as árvores, o sol já começava a brilhar e podia-se ouvir pássaros cantando. – Mas não. A vingança e o poder são os únicos motivos que causam as guerras. Quero apenas que a história do meu povo possa continuar a ser contada, a existir, a ser reconhecida. Quero que crianças da minha família cresçam em paz, sem terem que se esconder. A guerra foi o que causou tudo o que mais lamento, jamais me afundaria numa caçada a inimigos que não mais existem.

Itachi olhou para a garota de cabelos vermelhos e teve em mente a imagem do primeiro Hokage de Konohagakure. Lembrou-se do que aprendeu com Sandaime, do que leu sobre a criação de Konohagakure, da esperança que os fundadores da vila tinham em restaurar a paz num mundo caótico, onde as guerras não permitiam que crianças se tornassem adultos.


End file.
